What? Mal is sick!
by Messy Head beauty
Summary: Mal gets sick but wen ignoring her health does not work she has to deal with the fact that being sick in Auradon is a whole lot different then on the island.
1. Chapter 1

Mal gets sick but wen ignoring her health does not work she has to deal with the fact that being sick in Auradon is a hole lot different then on the island.

It was a normal school day in Auradon.

But when Mal woke up she already hated de day. Her head hurt and was spinning, and her stomach was feeling like crap as well. Plus, it felt like she had been eating dirt in her sleep because she had a terrible taste in her mouth. Mal looked around to see that she was alone in the room. Evi was probably taking a shower. She has been so happy about that, it was not that easy on the ile to get a clean and warm shower so. Mal pulled herself out of the bed and dragged herself to the mirror… How irritating, her face looked paler than normal and the dark circles underneath her eyes didn't help eider. But the worst was still her head that wouldn't stop pounding. Well … al just throw some make up from E or whatever on my face and nobody will notice, and Then picks some clothes and went to get some breakfast. Honestly Mal didn't really felt like eating but people would notice her absence. And she was not planning to let anyone get specious. So she just tried to be as unnoticed as possible. So she made her way down stairs but then noticed that her movements were kind of slow. Once arrived she got some food (not much) and joined Jay and Carlos.

 _Dude a saw it… A horse is huge. I thought it would be like a dog maybe a little bigger, but it is like 2 times bigger then you._

 _Haha Jay very funny still making jokes over my length it can't be thaaaat big._

 _Hey Mal. Did you once saw a horse?_

 _No i didn't._

 _But i am serious Carlos_!

While the boy's continued with there conversation Mal tried to eat a little but soon stopped when she felt that her stomach didn't agree with that choice. And put her food away

After I little while Evi and Ben joined them.

 _Hey Mal are you already done eating?_ Ben asked "

 _…_ _. Maaal?_

 _Hu ?_

 _If your already done eating?_

 _yeah I was hungry so i ate fast. (she lied)_

 _Ow … Hey wanna do something after school today?_

 _Yeah sure..._

 _Is there something wrong Mal?_ Ben asked in a sweet tone.

Mal got I minor shock. _What?_ Did he notice something. She thought.

This question got the attention from the other Vk's

 _No, why would there be something wrong? She_ asked with a little forced smile.

 _Well you looked kind of... for a way..._

 _O i was just thinking about stuff._

She wanted to sound a little happier when saying that but it was hard, But she can't let him know how she truly felt. I can't make myself a easy target. She was thinking. being sick is weak and weak is easy to beat which makes an easy target which makes surviving impossible. That was just the way every one of the island has been raised. And not to forget Mal is Maleficents daughter being weak was noooo option. Besides She's been through way worse.

/

Mal had chemistry class. Not that she was paying attention. Neither did Jay who was in that class to, he was just staring out the window on the football field. While Jeane was answering a lot of questions asked by the teacher. Who had to stop his lecture to ask Audry if she would stop doing her make up in class… Mal her head was pounding and the room was spinning a bit. And on top of that her stomach was being mad at her for no good reason. She also had trouble keeping her eyes open. It was like someone was pulling her eyelids closed.

Without knowing she started to dose off…

 _Teacher: MAL can you tell me how many gallons of 3% acid should be mixt with a 10 gallon of 12% acid?_

 _…_ _huh… uim, I don't know a little bit?_

 _Mal I would appreciate it if you'd stay awake in my class._

But the reason that Mal her eyes were closet was because it would stop the room from spinning and hopefully stop the pounding in her head. But now people were staring because of what the teacher said. And she could not let anyone know that she wasn't feeling good…

 _Well then, I suggest that you make your less… less boring. so that people don't fall asleep from hearing you talk._

 _Teacher: Excuse me… I don't like the toon your talking in, young lady._

People still were staring but now they were laughing a little, Mal was being kinda mean. And no one saw a reason

2 second later the bell rankled perfect timing.

 _Teacher: Mal can you wait a second?_

Mal knew exactly what he wanted to talk about and she really wasn't feeling like talking plus everything was spinning, even harder then wen she was sitting just now. So she just walked on ignoring the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow Mal made it too lunch... Aldo she didn't feel like eating…again.

She slowly walked outside. Going faster would been more normal like but it would not end up good for her. The minute the sun hid her she blocked it out. It was waaay to bright. And warm... She joined Evie Jay and Carlos.

 _Hey guys._

 _Hi M._

 _Hey Mall._

 _Yo Mall did you hear? our team is going on a trip next week. For a big tournament._

Jay looked as happy as a puppy. He really liked being in the team. And it's the first time he worked hard for something that didn't involve stealing.

 _M: Nice… sounds like fun. Than make sure that you win for us._

 _J: Yeah were sooo gone destroy them._

 _E: So how long are the boy's gone be gone?_

 _J: How long was it again_

 _C: Uim …a think it was 4days._

 _J: Hey and no one is touching my stuff wen am gone you got that!?_

While Evie and Carlos were "saying" very loudly that no one was gone touch his stuff and that most of it was stolen anyway, Jay saw that Mal was not saying anything at all. And that she had a empty plait buuuut… he didn't saw her eat. Maybe there's something wrong…. But all 4 of the vk's were used to never ask nor say this out loud about stuff like that. So Jay made a mental note to keep an eye on her. And help where possible.

Mal still wasn't feeling any better and sitting outside in the sun with a major head ache and a stomach that was rebellious plus a throat that was starting to hurt was damn hard. But the sun was the most irritating, she felt sooo hot "because of it" And why is Jay staring at me...

 _M: Hey Jay do you know your very ugly and weird when your staring like that…_

 _J: Haha you know you might be prettier tooo if ya smiled once in a while my dear Mal._

 _E: Well well you guys both aren't that ugly but Mal you can totally use some blush you look really pale worse than normal actually … And Jay you need conditioner._

Mal and Jay were giving Evi the "You f*cking serious." Look.

The reason that Mal looked pale was because her tummy was going crazy. She felt sick. She smelled all kinds of foot around her which made it worse. Mal quick stood up.

 _M: I forgot something in my room bye._

Mal lied but she had to get out of there fast. Then Mal started to walk kind of fast back to the

Building. On her way accidentally bumping in to Ben.

 _B: OW Mal! Sorry. Where do you come from!?_

 _M: Huh! Watch out where you're going._

And with that Mal was already gone. Ben didn't understand she bumps in to him why get

Mad…?

Back at the table the 3 others were looking suspicious…

 _C: She is gonna be all right._

E: Yeah…

It meant that everybody knew something was off. And they once again start eating.

Back on the island nobody wanted to let anyone know when there were feeling bad.

Especially not Mal. So even when someone was sick and you help them you would blow the

other persons cover, and you get them in more trouble. So they wanted to help Mal. But with

doing that they would make Mal even more terrible.

In the mean while Mal was running to the nearest bathroom. She kicked open the door found

herself a nice toilet slid down and start threw up…

She sat there of a few minutes just letting it out, throwing up and sweating all together.

Eventually kicking her head back and grunting. She waited e few seconds. Then forced her

self-up. And made her way to the sinks and start washing her mouth. Trying to get that nasty

tasted out. That's when it hid her how tired she felt. Man… it is gonna be a long day. That's

when Lonnie walked in. At first being her happy self. But her face made a weird turn when

she saw Mal.

 _L: Mal are you oke ?_

 _M: yeah of course why not , why are you making that face?_

 _L: Well you don't look so good… Kind of pale…. Are you hungry are something?_

Mal was shocked. No one ever spoke to her like that, so straight out. What was Lonnie

thinking ?! asking something like that. Mal was just standing there, with a suspicious look on

her face.

 _L: … I still got a candybar you want it?_

 _M: Uim n-no thanks._

 _TTTTRRRRRIIIINGG_

 _L: How better get going. then._

 _M: yeah…_

Mal was on her way to her next class. But she had a little trouble getting their first. She

hasn't been fast all day but now there was a big stares she had to climb… Once on the floor

Mal felt really dizzy. She had to keep herself from falling over and had to grab the reals.

While Breathing heavy, she heard someone. It was Belle that was making her way up

Belle could not see her like this. So she pushed herself up and went on.

 _B: Mal… shouldn't you be in class?_

 _M: Uim yeah forgot the time._

 _B: Mal are you alright?_

 _M:_ What?! _Yeah just tired from… running up the stairs (she said panting)_

 _B:If you need anything just ask._

 _Mal didn't stop wobbling she was dizzy and could not hide it very good at the moment._

 _M: Euh y-eah t-that's I will_

Belle thought she was acting a bit strange but carried on.

/

Mal was in middle of class but she wasn't feeling any better more the opposite. So when her stomach tried to tell her something she knew she had to get out of there. She stood up and made her way to the door. She was not running or anything she just walked. The whole class was staring at her.

 _Teacher: Mal where are you going?!_

 _M: I have to go to the bathroom._

 _Teacher: Wait you must ask first._

But the purple-haired girl was gone. Mal didn't even take her stuff with her when she left. She was to much in a hurry. Mal had to find herself a toilet again. So when she found one she didn't hesitate emptied her stomach.

How many times am I gonna throw up for god sake… She thought while sitting against the wall. Her eyes where becoming heavy again.

NO. I can't fall asleep in here I have to get myself to a safe place to sleep.

Mal decided that she is gonna do what she always does when sickness comes along. Which means go somewhere where she can be alone and sick and none has to see her in such a state. until its better…

So after grabbing some stuff out her room. Mal was standing for a closet storage room somewhere in Prep. A big sigh came from the tired girl.

 _Make it easy make it quick open up without a kick._

The door swung open and Mal entered. Then god for magic.


	3. Chapter 3

DDDDRRRRRIIINGGGGGG

Class was over and everyone was flowing out their classrooms. Jay Carlos and Evi where talking.

J: Has one of you guys seen Mal?

E: No haven't seen her since lunch.

C: Me neither.

J: Well Lonnie said she saw here in the bathroom and said that she walked out of class and did not return.

E: Lets search a little for her jeah.?

/

Ben was searing for Mal they were going to do something after school but he couldn't find her. Then Ben spotted Jean who was walked over to him.

 _J: Hey Ben, could you give this back to Mal pleas? She left it in class but I can't see to find her anywhere_

 _B: She left during class? Why?_

 _J: I don't know she just left. And this morning she was sleeping in chemistry. Do you know if there is something wrong?_

 _B: No, she didn't say anything. I am looking for her to._

 _J: I hope she is alright. With those four you never know._

Jean sounded very concerned while saying this... Ben knew one thing, he had to find the mysterious purple-haired girl.

 _/_

Ben had searched and searched but no sign of Mal. He didn't understand, where is she and why was she acting so weird… He knew tis school in and out where o where is she? Ben became worried. He was standing on the outside of the building now. Scanning the place. Then he saw a light… In… Isn't that the storage room? Wait could it be? He ran inside up the stairs he made his way to the room that owned the light. He opened the door to find… a sleeping Mal on the ground with only a water bottle next to her and a bucket. Her shoes were kicked off and her hair was messy. Ben couldn't believe what he saw what was she doing there what is going on? Ben went on his hand and knees.

 _B: M-Mal?_

Ben came closer…

 _B: Mal hey… Are you all right!?... Mal?_

 _M: …Mmm huh?_

Mal was slowly opening her eyes and moving with her head to see what was going on.

Ben laid a hand on her shoulder. And repeated his question.

 _B: Are you all right?_

 _M: Mm, yeahh_

 _B: What are you doing?_

 _M: … i.. was sleeping wasn't that obvious..._

Her voice sounded very raspy from sleeping and probably from a sore throat to.

 _B: yeahh but here and on the ground? And you walked out of class …_

 _M: I can sleep wherever i want to sle… h.._ Ben wasn't listening anymore but instead he pressed his hand against Mal's forehead. Mal pushed his hand a way, almost instinctively. He didn't even had the chance to feel her temperature. Ben was kind of shocked of the movement.

 _M: what do you think you are doing?! (she said panting)_

 _B: ... Mal calm down I didn't want to hurt you or anything. I just wanted to feel if you had a fever. Maybe you're sick._

 _M: I am not…_

 _B: You walked out of class you look ghostly pale and you're sleeping on the ground. And you still wane tell me there is nothing wrong?_

Mal didn't know what to answer on that. And it was hard to make up something with that pounding in her head. Mal glanced at him. You could clearly see that she was on guard.

 _B: Mal just relax its me i am not a threat…_

 _Mal didn't wand Ben to see her like this no one should see her like this weak and pathetic. But Ben's words did give a nice feeling._

There was a short silence.

Mal started to say something but a coughing fit came along. She coughed once twice… They sounded deep and painful. Ben felt bad hearing the girl cough her longs up. When the coughing stopped she was out of breath. Mal felt totally defeated.

B: Come Mal let's get you back to your dorm.

…

M: No.

B: What no?

M: I am… staying here leave m…me be.

B: Mal I am not leaving you like this not on the ground. I will get you in a bed.

Ben pulled her up in a sitting position. Mal was still protesting saying things like how she didn't want to go. And that she will not go to her room. Ben heard what Mal said. Okey is all what she got in return. Ben pulled Mal up on her feet. He laid her arm in his neck and his arm around her side. And started walking out the room. It was already dark outside. So there were no people in the halls. So the two could easily pass. Mal was still saying things like: "No Ben… don't want to." She was getting very tired form the walking. Than all of a sudden there were standing for Ben's room. They entered the room, Mal was so tired that she didn't know where she was almost sleeping against Ben strong shoulder... But at that moment Belle walked by. She saw her son holding Mal up, getting her inside his room. Ben Didn't noticed that his mother was there. Bell was watching the two with only one thought: "What is going on?" Ben laid Mal on his bed. The girl was out the second she hid the pillows. She was asleep. Ben was standing above her. Than he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to see his mother standing in the door.

 _Belle: Ben wat is going on? Is there something wrong?_

 _Ben: Yes. He walked over to his mother so there was a little distance between them and Mal._

 _I found her in a storage room sleeping on the ground. She looks pale and very tired._

 _Belle: On the ground?! So strange at times. Well I did see her earlier this morning and she did look different._

Belle slowly walked to the bed.

 _Belle: But why bring her here?_

 _Ben: She didn't wanted to go to her room she said._

 _Belle:_ She looked at Mal. _Poor girl she looks terrible._

 _Ben: I don't understand why she didn't tell me… or anyone else she was feeling bad. And hiding in a storage room…_

 _Belle: O Ben i have no idea why she is doing the things she is doing but I don't think that this is anything personal… But let her sleep for now. Ask if you need anything dear, I will come and check on you two tomorrow okey._

 _Ben: Yes thanks mother._

With that Belle left… Ben didn't know what to do now. It was almost ten o'clock. He walked over to Mal. She was still sleeping. But where was he going to sleep? Luckily there was a sofa in his room so he took a blanked and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mal P.O.V

About two o'clock Mal woke up panting. It was too hot her head hurt her throat hurt… What was going on? Mail tried to recall wat she did before falling a sleeping. I was feeling like crap hided in the storage room and… SHIT Ben. Mal looked around. She was in Ben's room. She was thinking of one thing. "I have to get away." She hided because no one had to see her this weak but now Ben saw. Shit. Then she spotted Ben on the sofa. Opening the door would probably wake him… Then my best option is the window. But as soon as she got up black spots appeared in her vision. Just ignore it Mal. She said to herself.

CLING… Did a hit something?

In the middle of the night Ben heard something that woke him up. He searched where the noise was coming from. He spotted something by the window. The window was wide open and… Mal was nowhere to be seen! WHAT?! He made his way to the window. He saw Mal sitting on the roof looking puzzled. What is she doing?!

 _B: Mal!_ Ben reached out to grab her. _Mal come back inside! It's dangerous!_

 _Mal looked at him with a straight face making no movement._

 _B: Mal trust me…_

On the island, it was easy to jump from roof to roof or from window to window, but this building is high and there are no another building within reach. So, Mal slowly moved back to the window with Ben guiding her inside.

Both moving to the sofa.

 _B: Hey what is going on? Why did you go through the window?_

 _M: I wasn't trying to jump off or anything._ (Mal said in a quiet voice.) Just leaving.

 _B: There are doors for that._

Ben said with a sweet end tender voice.

 _M: That could of waked you._

Mal looked down. Her face was still pale maybe even more than before. Her eyes half closed and her movements slow.

B _: Mal you should have waked me._ Mal was still looking down and not looking at Ben. _Why don't you te_ …

 _Wait could it be you don't want me to see that you're sick?_

Mal turned her head away saying nothing. Is that why you are acting strange? Ben laid his hand on her shoulder. Mal pulled away. Don't touch me! She said looking Ben in the eye.

When you're sick your vulnerable. She told herself.

Ben looked sad. _"Mal…"_ Ben came closer and pulled her in a hug. Mal didn't know what to do. MAL KEEP YOURE GUARED UP! A voice in her head said. But it was no use…

They stayed like that for a while. Somehow, they ended up lying down on the sofa still hugging each other until they fell asleep.

The next morning Mal didn't know what to do. She could not stay cuzzz. She was sleep cuddling whit Ben on the sofa! She started blushing like crazy. But she did feel a little better, her stomach still felt like crap but her head was better and so was her throat. Then Mal sneaked out first out of the sofa then out of the room.

…

 _Belle: Ben…. Ben?_

 _Ben: Mmm yeah?_

 _Belle: Where is Mal?_

 _Ben: …. What? She left?!... Well can't say I didn't saw that coming._

 _Belle: Huh? Then Ben told what happened the night._

One hours later

Mal was in class. She felt better so going to class was the normal thing to do. But things were going downwards again. All the symptoms were present. But it was too late she already was in class. And now people began to notice.

 _Lonnie: Hey wats going on with Mal?_

 _Audrey: Yeah she is not looking good_

Mal's skin literally looked snow white. She was also shivering nonstop. Plus the coughing sound that came from her way didn't help.

Evie was also in class and noticed Mal's behavior. They head a problem.

When class was over Evie shot to Mal. " _E:Hey Mal come on class is over." M: Yeah…_ " Mal grabbed on to Evi she had no other choice.

 _Lonnie: Um Evie wat is wrong with Mal?_

 _Audrey: Yeah she looks bad. But I mean not the usual bad. But horrible._

 _Evie: Euhh… nothing just we were watching late night movies and she is just tired I guess._

Then Mal started coughing she tried to hold it back but in came out any way.

 _Lonnie: Is she sick?!_

 _Evie: Nonono…_

 _Audrey: I'll get fairy godmother!_

 _Evie: Nooo that's not..._ Audrey was already gone.

Evie: Shit.

A minute later Belle and fairy godmother busted in.

 _Fairy gm: Oo look at you dear._

 _Belle: Mal you should say something when you don't feel good._

Both Mal and Evie didn't trust the situation anymore they were to sweet and it was getting to crowded. Evie was still holding Mal up but she had to defend her friend. She saw that Mal was uneasy in the situation to.

Evie: UMm where really sorry but where leaving now. Evie started moving to the door.

Fairy gm: Wait we got to get her to the nurse!

Once by the door Evie saw Ben rushing towards them. He saw how Evie was trying to get Mal out of the situation so, Ben directly helped both of them. Supporting Mal and help them "escape."

 _Ben: Where to?_

 _Evie: Our room._

Behind them Fairy godmother, Belle, Lonnie and Audrey.

But after a few minutes they made it. Evie locked the door. And they both laid Mal in her bed.

They could hear fairy godmother say that we had to go to the nurse with her. But thankfully Belle calmed everyone down and made everyone leave.

Thank god for Belle _._


	5. Chapter 5

_Evie: Thanks Ben._

 _Ben: Yeah no problem… It wasn't wise of her to go to class this way she is working herself in trouble. I found her yesterday in the same state._

 _Evie: So she was with you yesterday?_

 _B: Yes… Hey Evie a got a question… Being sick on the island was it that bad?_

 _E: … Well yes. On the island you don't' wand people to see that you're sick or you get in trouble._

 _B: What for trouble?_

Evie her face changed.

 _E: People going to target you. Getting robbed, revenge, status, humiliation, rumors, Disappointment from… you know our parents. It all came with being sick._

 _B: Well that is just playing dirty._ Ben said with anger.

E _: Well of course_ because it works…

 _But I'm off next period is starting._

 _B: Hey and wat with Mal?!_

 _E: What with Mal? She is sleeping right so noting I can do… Bye._

Ben could not believe this Mal was really sick and Evie would not take "care" of her… Did those 4 even know how to take care of a sick person? When everyone on the island hides their sickness that means that nobody ever takes care of one another.

Well there is a first for everything…

When Mal woke up she was in her bed. How did a manage that? Asch… Damn my head hurts so does my throat I need water. She got in a sitting position. It was then she heard something. She looked to see what it was. It was blurry at first but the big shape was… Ben.

 _B: Hey Mal did you sleep well?_

 _M: Ben. What are you doing here?_

 _B: Remember Evie and I brought you here. Evie is gone but i decided to stay and help if you need anything._

 _M: …What? Well Ben I don't need anything so you can go now._ She said with a somewhat angry face.

Her voice was getting rasped and it even sounded a little painful…

 _B: Sigh… How about some water yeahh...? And Ben returned with a glass of water._

 _How did he know a wanted water? She thought._

 _B: And I got some medicine as well for headache and for a upset stomach plus for the fever._

 _The purple haired girl was getting frustrated. What is all this? Medication?!_

 _M: I don't need all this Ben! You can throw those pills away and leave me alone will you! (and then coughed.)_

Ben was surprised this sudden outburst. So mad just because he got her some medicine? He was just helping her! But then he thought of what Evie said…

 _B: Mal calm down… I understand why you want me to leave. He said in a calm tone._

 _Believe me I do. And that you don't want my help or any help at all. I get it. You can yell as much as you want but, i am not planning on leaving you._

Mal was surprised as well, she just said she didn't want help. And yelled at him because he was trying to,., usually people get mad and would just leave. But not Ben he was determine on staying. Even after looking angry and yelling?

Mal was quiet, grabbed the glass of water and swooped it down. After all that thinking yelling and emotions floating in her pounding head she got tired, so she laid back down and pulled her blanket over her and sighed. Mal was lying faced away… Ben went to sit next to her on the bed. They stayed like that for I little while. Saying nothing.

Then Mal turned to lay on her other side... Then her one hand slowly slid towards the other man's hand. As soon as Ben felt something soft touching his hand his eyes shot towards the sick girl on the bed. She was reaching for his hand looking him in the eye with clear eyes and blushed cheeks. Probably from her fever. Slowly a smile appeared on Ben's face. He took her hand in his. Then there was a little smile to be found on her face as well. And she decided something for herself. There is only one person who is allowed to see her like this, and that he is sitting on her bed holding her hand… Is just fine…

End

 **Okey people a was thinking that this was a good ending. But i kinda off liked writing it so i don't know maybe be there can be a next chapter, but i think this is a pretty ending. I hope some enjoyed my story. And again sorry if there are spelling errors :)**


End file.
